the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightstar
Nightstar is a Yuna's Night Fury dragon. And is the Alpha of the Dragons of Berk and Equestria alongside Toothless. Bio Personality Bio Nightstar is portrayed as a dark blue Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent species of Dragon there is (Like Toothless). Personality Nightstar is very intelligent and seems to have a dry sense of humor. Yuna and Nightstar share an unrivaled bond of friendship with one another. And she has been allowed to sleep in Yuna's bedroom and join her inside Canterlot Castle. None of the other Dragons are shown to have quite as much loyalty as Nightstar. She is protective, supporting, and caring towards her rider. She's not just an amazing pet; she is Yuna's closest friend. Physical Appearance Nightstar has dark- night-blue scales covering her whole body, her sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Nightstar possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of her tail). But when Yuna freed her from a poacher's net, she had a huge hole on her left wing (from the poacher's net). At first Yuna fixes this with a special patch. Then later, she was given a healing brew by Zecora which made the hole in her wing seal up. Thus making Nightstar be able to fly on her own again. Nightstar's eyes are a bright greenish-yellow. They are located very near the front of her face giving her excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. She can narrow her pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. But when she is docile or happy, her pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Nightstar also has sets of retractable teeth. Relationships Yuna Nightstar is Yuna's best friend and closest companion. Both depend upon one another to a great degree. The two of them have become extremely close, and their bond of friendship has survived many a harsh trial. When Yuna and Nightstar first met, they were merely curious about each other, but eventually this curiosity caused them to see each others similarities. They bonded in the cove, and Nightstar would grow in his loyalty to Yuna as she and the equine became more and more familiar with each other. Yuna would soon allow Nightstar to fly again, and in doing so she would give the Dragon back the thing she held most dear. Yuna and Nightstar often fly together. They have spent hours in practice, and both seem perfectly happy to stay airborne as long as possible. Princess Luna Princess Luna and Nightstar got off to a really bad start from the moment they first meet. Princess Luna charges Nightstar, seeing her as the ultimate threat to the island and the very "Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself". Nightstar responds by singling Princess Luna out among all the other equines who are trying to capture her. She clearly sees Luna as the greatest threat and she tackles her, thinking that Yuna needs to be protected. Princess Luna struggles, but even with her massive strength she is unable to keep Nightstar from pinning her to the ground. Nightstar prepares to kill Princess Luna with a fire blast, but Yuna screams "NO!" in utter despair and desperation. Nightstar stops, and the equines quickly capture him. Princess Luna is outraged at Yuna for training Nightstar but soon discovers that Nightstar can be used to find Dragon Island. She chains Nightstar in a cruel harness and sails off with her. Nightstar unwillingly leads the equine fleet to the island, but they are attacked by the Orange Fire Dragon and soon the ship Nightstar is chained to is set on fire. Princess Luna actually jumps into the water upon seeing that Yuna was right about the Dragon, and she tears Nightstar free of the harness. After the battle, Princess Luna believes Yuna to be dead. She apologizes to Nightstar in painful grief, but Nightstar reveals that Yuna is still alive. Princess Luna deeply thanks the Dragon for saving her daughter, and the two of them grow to have great respect for one another. Toothless Nightstar also shares a really close relationship with Hiccup's Night Fury, Toothless. As they flew by each other they came to like each other and soon become lovers. In the episode:The Gifts of 2 Night Furies Part 1, Toothless and Nightstar's main relationship is really shown. In which they have seven Night Fury hatchlings. They will often work side-by-side and help each other out. Hiccup Nightstar also cares for Hiccup as a best friend. Brian Nightstriker Sylveon Snowdrop When it comes to Nightstar and Snowdrop, Moon Starlight King Solar Flare Godzilla Trivia * * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Night Fury Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Alpha Dragon Category:Pets Category:Reptiles Category:Strike Class Dragons Category:Dragons of Equestria Category:Team SMC Category:The Resistance